


Candidi e dolci suoni

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Come poteva porle delle domande senza battere ciglio? Era terribilmente imbarazzante.Non rispose, non ne aveva la forza.





	

«Ah… nh…» I gemiti di Kunimi erano così inebrianti da aver creato in lei una sorta di dipendenza e non riusciva più a farne a meno. «Keiko…»  
S'inondava di quei dolci e candidi suoni quando, con la lingua, accarezzava quella parte estremamente sensibile per donare all'altra un intenso piacere.  
«Nhn…» gemette ancora l'adolescente.  
«Ti piace proprio quando ti stuzzico in questo modo, vero Kunimi?» disse dopo essersi staccata dall’inguine della giovane.  
«Ti prego… continua….» sapeva che quel clitoride non desiderava altro che essere leccato, ma ormai non le bastava più. Voleva andare oltre.  
«Ho un'idea migliore, vedrai ti piacerà.»  
Non erano mai andate oltre alla semplice masturbazione e sesso orale ma quel giorno Kunimi doveva essere completamente sua.

Keiko abbassò il leggero slip di seta bianco mostrando per la prima alla coetanea le sue parti intime che fermavano dalla voglia di sentire le quelle mani.  
«Toccami Kunimi.» Vedeva nell'altra un po' di riluttanza, ma lentamente sentì le sue dita iniziare a sfiorarla con una timidezza che la fece eccitare ancora di più. «Muovi le dita.»  
«Sei così bagnata.» Kunimi non avrebbe mai immaginato le condizioni dell’altra, non aveva mai toccato nessuno, a parte se stessa, in quel modo e sentire tutto quel liquido le fece capire quanto la desiderasse.  
«E la cosa ti piace, vero Kunimi?»  
Come poteva porle delle domande senza battere ciglio? Era terribilmente imbarazzante.  
Non rispose, non ne aveva la forza.  
Lentamente però incomincio a muovere i polpastrelli, nello stesso identico modo in cui lei era solita masturbarsi da sola, con movimenti lenti e decisi che sperava potessero far piacere all'amante, ma ben presto un’atroce voglia prese possesso della sua mente: voleva farla venire e non riuscì più a controllarsi.  
“Vieni! Vieni!” Era impaziente e fremente dal desiderio di farle raggiungere l'orgasmo.  
«Kunimi! Kunimi vengo!»  
   
Non avrebbe mai pensato che Kunimi potesse essere così brava, il suo corpo era esploso talmente forte il piacere che quella ragazza le avesse fatto provare. Era stato il più bell’orgasmo che qualcuno avesse mai potuto farle provare, ed era stata la sola al mondo che l'aveva davvero attratta e l'unica con cui aveva creduto mai di avere speranze.  
«Kunimi.» sussurrò dolcemente all'orecchio della ragazza.  
Non le bastava, non ancora almeno. C'era un'ultima cosa che volesse provare.  
«Ti voglio.» Era da mesi che aspettava quel momento e non poté non resistere alla tentazione di avvicinarsi alle zone basse dell'altra con le proprie: voleva fare l'amore con lei e nulla l'avrebbe fermata. «Mi vuoi, vero Kunimi?»  
«Sì.» Ovviamente quella era la miglior risposta che Keiko desiderasse ricevere.  
Le due incominciarono a strusciarsi addosso assecondando i reciproci lenti e dolci movimenti. Alle due sembrava quasi come se i loro corpi stessero danzando librandosi nel vento, talmente leggere si sentissero. Era qualcosa di talmente meraviglioso che vennero pervase dall'estasi più fronda e letale che avessero mai sentito.  
«Kunimi!»  
«Keiko»  
Non riuscivano a pronunciare nient'altro che i reciproci nomi, in preda a quell'impeto crescente s'impadroniva delle loro menti, e continuarono finché entrambe non raggiunsero l'orgasmo.


End file.
